gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Squid
Prized for their speed and maneuverability, Squids are popular as assault and raiding vessels and can be quite menacing when properly outfitted. Though lightweight and lightly armored, they can outmaneuver most other ship classes and are adept at harassing opponents with lightning strikes. They tend to come in fast and furious, guns blazing, and go rather more ponderously when they depart, their ample holds weighted with spoils. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Squid hull is constructed like trimaran with main hull and two smaller lateral outrigger. Despite the fact that the lateral outriggers are balloons, they are treated as armor when shot. Both outriggers have their own deck and connect with main deck by narrow bridges in the midship. The short distance between them allow for jumping to them from several points on the main hull. Main hull have a small raised deck at the aft of the ship with stairs way to it. Guns The Squid has three light weapon slots. * Slot 1 is located on the main deck on the bow of the ship, facing forward. * Slot 2 is located on the starboard outrigger, facing starboard. * Slot 3 is located on the raised rear deck at the aft of the ship, 40 degrees turned from the center to starboard. Slots 1 and 2 serve as the Squid’s main use guns, guns with wide horizontal arc usually mounted in it for get overlapping arc and reasonably firepower focus. The bow gun can be manned constantly due to the relative separation of it from other main components, in contrast to the starboard gun being close to critical components such as the balloon and starboard engines. The aft gun can be either used as a backup, or utility gun - in the form of a Phobos Mine Launcher or a Beacon Flare Gun. Alternatively, it can be used as a weapon in a bifecta between slot 2 and slot 3 for more diverse damage potential. Slots 2 and 3 have more overlapped arc, what allow more easy to use gun with less horizontal arc like Scylla Double-Barreled Mortar coupled with Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun, but attempt use it as main guns have some negative effects like less engines power when go astern, exposed engines, blocked visibility for pilot. Components * The hull component of the ship is positioned in the front third of main deck in the pit. The ramp that leads outward is directed toward the stern of the ship, which slightly limits access from the bow of the ship. * The balloon component locketed in midship on main deck, to the left of the stairs to the rear raised deck. This point is the crossroads of all repair routes. * Two medial light engines located in the aft raised deck of main hull, on on each side. Both engines are accessible for repairs not only from rear deck, but also via jumping from the left or the right outrigger, just below the engines (point of change deck angle can be used as orientir). Leap towards the rear engine direction can make task more easy, and following rear engine check can be used as an separate repair cycle. Railing, medial one, on the outriggers can use to get access to repair as well. * Two lateral light engines located in the rear end of outriggers, one on each. It is possible to perform a jump from the raised rear deck (through the railing behind the engines) to land close to the right or left lateral engine. Another short route possible with jump over railing on the side of stairs to rear deck (above the balloon component to the port outrigger), medial engine can be checked during this jump. * The helm located in front end of the port outrigger. Visibility to starboard direction is limited, so spotting of enemy ship is important. It can be reached by jump over railing from crew spawn point, for immediately start maneuvering. Crew Roles The crew arrangement described below is best suited for the use of the bow and starboard gun, like with bow Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun, starboard Banshee Light Rocket Carousel and backup aft gun. For ships with more active use of the aft gun, like with aft Scylla Double-Barreled Mortar and starboard Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun, crew arrangement will vary in detail. Pilot * Due to the isolated helm position relative to other components, it is not advised for the pilot to help in maintaining any component, loss of control over the ship is too dangerous even for few moments. * Pilot tools set for increase speed and maneuverability of ship is strongly recommended, like Kerosene, Phoenix Claw and Hydrogen Canister, with possible variation. Main Engineer * The Main Engineer is responsible for keeping the most critical components like the armor, balloon and engines in shape. It is most stressful crew role on the ship. * There are two common repair cycles, the first cycle consists of the main engineer repairing the armor, next the balloon, following with both engines on the raised rear deck, and subsequently jumping down to the port deck to repair the port lateral engine. * The second repair cycle is done by starting at the armor, going over to the balloon, and then continuing to the port deck to repair both of the port engines via jumping to reach the raised one. * Repair cycle can be broken after damage of any critical for this moment component. Knowledge on all possible short ways is important for main engineer. * In addition, the main engineer can shoot the rear gun, making the repair cycle that involves engines. Guns with wide horizontal arc and low time to empty clip like Beacon Flare Gun is preferable for this. * The Squid is both a fragile and an agile ship, due to this fact, the Squid relies on its engines to dodge and outmaneuver enemy ships, damaged engines make it vulnerable to attacks. As a result, the main engineer often has to prioritize the repair of the engines over other components to keep it in the battle. * The main Engineer’s equipment will be a Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a Fire-Fighting tool for maximize maintenance capabilities. Secondary Engineer * The secondary engineer is both in charge of shooting the right side gun, and perform a portion of the repairs done on the ship. * The secondary engineer is assigned to take care of two starboard engines, usually in one short cycle, what starting from the gun, jump to check medial engine, follow to lateral engine in rear end of outrigger and move back to gun. The exclusion of only these two engines greatly simplifies repair routes for Main Enginner. * Both hull and balloon located close to the initial position and can require support in maintenance. * The secondary engineer is usually expected to carry the Dynabuff Industries Kit to support the ship with higher engine and balloon performance - for increased maneuverability, as well as for maximize damage from starboard gun. Buff on balloon and two medial engine can be easy reactivate right in the fight, if was previously pre-buffed. Gun Engineer/Gunner * The gun engineer is man the front gun, usually carrying the Dynabuff Industries Kit to maximize damage from fore gun. * For few light guns like a Phobos Mine Launcher a Gunner with superior ammunition choices still can be preferable. * In case of retreat or extreme maneuvers to avoid further damage, this crew member must help with armor repairs. During normal flight, attempts to check the armor violate the shooting-buff cycle and should be avoided. * The gun engineer can move to man rear gun, but this should be consistent with the pilot's plans, since it takes time to move back and forth. Gallery Guns of Icarus Artwork.png|Concept art of the Squid & Paritan Rumble Map. Category:Airships